


Falling

by sqacey



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Wings, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqacey/pseuds/sqacey
Summary: Jared was falling.He tried to flap his wings, tried to stop the spiral he was in that was headed straight for the ground. Nothing was working right.





	Falling

Jared was falling. 

He tried to flap his wings, tried to stop the spiral he was in that was headed straight for the ground. Nothing was working right.   
He vaguely registered a faint, sharp pain in his wing. He tried moving that wing again and winced as the pain increased. He pressed a hand to that spot and felt blood on his feathers. When he took his hand away, feathers came off with it. He covered his eyes, trying not to cry.  
He was.

“C-connor!” Jared called, searching for the other boy. Connor was currently diving towards Jared, trying to reach him. Jared knew it was no use. Connor would never reach him in time.  
Jared closed his eyes tightly. His entire body was shaking as he sobbed. His wings weren't obeying him, weren't of any use.  
“I-I don't want to die…” He wiped his eyes and let his arms fall beneath him, leaving a trail of blood on his face. Jared was terrified of death.  
He didn't know how close he was to the ground, but he could tell Connor was closer to him. He reached his hand towards Connor.

Connor caught him. 

“Hey, I got you, it's okay.” Connor held Jared tightly, not letting ago even when he brought them both safely to the ground. Jared cried into Connor's shoulder.  
He had come so close to dying just because someone decided to shoot at him. Whoever it was was long gone, probably made a run for it when they realized they hit someone.  
Connor ran his hand over Jared's wing where the bullet had gone through, trying to fix the feathers so they laid straight.

“C-can we just go home?” Jared managed to get out between sobs. Connor nodded.  
There was no way he was going up in the air around here, no, he would be too worried about whoever had shot Jared coming back and deciding to shoot both of them.  
He started walking, letting Jared lean on him. Connor wrapped one arm around Jared as they walked.”Where are you?” Connor heard Evan's voice as soon as he pulled out his phone. He looked at Jared for a moment. Jared was tired. His wing had stopped bleeding, so that was a plus. But because of the injury, he wouldn't be able to fly. That would hurt him a lot. Jared loved flying.

“Calm down, we're coming.” 

“I don't see you guys!” Evan was probably looking in the air, because that's the way they normally got back.

“We’re on the ground, Evan, not in the air.”

“What? Why?” Connor probably shouldn't have told him that. Evan would be freaking out until they both returned.

“Someone shot Jared, messed up his wing.” No use in not telling Evan. He'd find out soon anyways.

“Is he okay?” 

“He's alive, Evan.” Connor spread his wings slightly, wrapping one around Jared protectively.  
“I see you, come on down here.” Connor watched Evan land quickly next to him and Jared before hanging up the phone.

“Are you okay, Jared?” Evan ran a hand over Jared's wing, trying to smooth out the feathers like Connor had tried and failed to do.  
Jared just nodded. Connor could tell Jared was lying, he could tell that he was hurting, but Jared would never admit that.

“Let's just get home, okay?” Connor gently picked up Jared, “We'll figure something out then.”  
Jared wrapped his arms around Connor's neck. He nodded.

“...Okay.” Evan watched Jared. Evan was worried about him, but he didn't state any of his big worries.  
The main one bouncing around his mind was what if he's never able to fly again? That would hurt Jared more than any physical wound.  
Evan jumped into the air, flapping his wings wildly until he got lift, and waited for Connor to follow.”Hey, we're home, Jared.” Connor landed on the balcony of their apartment and walked in, Evan following close behind.

He laid Jared down on the couch gently.

“We need to do something.” Connor looked over at Evan. Evan was watching Jared.

“I want to be able to fly again.” Jared whispered. He tried to move his injured wing slightly. It hurt, but it didn't feel broken. As long as it healed he could still fly.

He would still fly. He would. He wouldn't let some asshole with a gun take away his flight.   
He fell asleep while Evan and Connor talked, dreaming of soaring through clouds.  
No, it wasn't a dream. It was a memory. A memory of flying with the other, that his mind made a dream because it's what he wanted.”I won!” Jared laughed, hovering in place as he waited for the others to catch up. They were racing, and he won. He always won.   
Even with his wing still not being quite right, he was still the fastest.

Zoe caught up first, flying in lazy circles around him. She could go fast if she wanted, and when they were racing she was always right behind Jared.

Alana was next, and after she finished her and Zoe flew down to the ground. They didn't stick around long after races, preferring to hang out with eachother.

Evan and Connor were almost always tied. Not because they flew at the same speed, no, it was because they always flew next to each other. It was habit, and habits were hard to break.  
Once they came up to Jared, all three of them flew back to the ground.

Everything was normal, or, as normal as it could be.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this early this morning because I had an idea, and also I love this au a lot
> 
> Originally I was going to have Jared die but nah  
> He lives
> 
> my tumblr is nonbinaryevanhansen come scream about deh with me


End file.
